


Gellert's Holiday

by AlbusGellertAlways



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: When Queenie reminds Gellert what the holidays are truly about, he agrees to meet with his old flame on Christmas.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	Gellert's Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/gifts).



> So I have no control and I peeked at your Christmas presents and I wanted to say a BIG THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy this little fic as one of my presents to you, and you find the one I sent to be quite functional. Thanks for being an amazing online friend. 
> 
> Love,  
> AlbusGellertAlways

Disclaimer: JKR owns Grindeldore. Lucky her.

.~.

_Gellert’s Holiday_

.~.

Nurmengard Castle had been transformed into a Christmas wonderland. Gellert hadn’t had the heart to tell his newest recruit that they never usually decorated for Christmas. Queenie Goldstein was a ball of sunshine and secretly Gellert found that refreshing. He also appreciated that she wasn’t afraid of him, like most of his followers, save for Vinda. 

Gellert poured himself a tall glass of firewhisky, hoping to block out all of the inconvenient feelings that made themselves known at this time of year. He heaved a great sigh as he slipped off his high-heeled black boots and lounged in his comfortable armchair. 

_Knock knock knock._

So much for a quiet Christmas Eve spent alone in his office. 

“Enter," Gellert commanded.

Queenie Goldstein approached her leader. She wore a red velvet dress with a white collar, and her golden hair was neatly coiffed, pulled back with a red bow. “Mr. Grindelwald, there you are. We’re all having a celebration in the drawing-room. Vinda and I made sugar cookies. Won’t you join us?” 

“I appreciate the offer, but I prefer to stay here,” Gellert informed her. “For me, the holidays are a time for quiet contemplation. I’m planning our next move and I wish not to be disturbed.”

“But it’s Christmas. You shouldn’t be alone.” Queenie insisted. She reached out to touch Gellert’s hand but then thought the better of it. “Christmas is a time to be spent with those closest to you, with people that you love. I wish I could be with Jacob, but it can’t be helped.” Then her expression softened. “You’re missing someone.”

“Don’t do that,” Gellert snapped. 

“I’m sorry,” Queenie said in a small voice, wincing as Gellert pushed her out of his mind. “Sometimes I can’t help it.”

“We must continue your training,” said Gellert. “Make it your first priority after the holidays.”

“Yes, sir,” said Queenie. “Who are you missing?”

Gellert surprised himself by answering. There was something about Queenie’s youthful innocence and bleeding heart that made him want to open up to her. “Someone I knew long ago. But we parted ways after only a few months of knowing each other.”

“You must’ve been very close if you’re feeling so down. Why don’t you go find her and make up?”

“It’s complicated,” Gellert muttered darkly. “Even if they would agree to see me, they’re completely against the cause. The odds of persuading them to join me are very low.”

“Can’t you at least try to contact them?”

“I have,” Gellert said quietly. “I write them a letter every year, but they remain unanswered.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that,” Queenie’s hands fidgeted as her foot tapped of its own accord. 

“I’m used to it,” said Gellert, his voice sounding brittle. “I suppose I’m slightly to blame for our estrangement. We fought, mistakes were made, and I left without saying goodbye. But that’s in the past. I’d prefer to look to the future.”

Queenie brightened. “Have you had any more visions?”

“None that I want to disclose at this time.” Gellert’s voice was clipped. 

Queenie caught the dismissal. “Well, if you change your mind, we’d love to see you. Happy Christmas, sir. And a piece of advice - don’t give up on the person you care for.” She gave him a bright smile. “Oh, and a letter arrived for you. It was marked urgent.” She placed it on his desk.

After Queenie departed, Gellert took out the piece of parchment that he had been writing. It read,

_My dearest Albus,_

_I miss you more than I can say. Perhaps I could persuade you to take your rightful place at my side. It is still not too late to join me._

Instead of finishing it, Gellert threw the piece of parchment into the fire. He then reached for the mystery letter. He almost fainted when he recognized the neat scrawl. He considered burning it, but Queenie’s words echoed in his mind and he decided to read it. Gellert broke the crimson Hogwarts seal and pulled out the letter.

_My dearest Gellert,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am sorry I didn’t answer your other letters, I was too much of a coward to write back. I’m writing this year because I have our blood pact in my possession. I told the ministry that I would try to break it, but I have no intention of doing so unless it is absolutely critical. I don’t want to fight you. Please don’t push me into breaking it - it’s all I have left of you._

_There are so many regrets that I live with every single day and one of the many is losing you. It is not too late to renounce your ways._

_I want you to know that there has been no one else for me. We could be together again if you would give it all up. Please think about it. If you want to talk, meet me tomorrow at noon at our grave in Godric’s Hollow._

_Happy Christmas._

_Still yours,_

_Albus_

Gellert held the paper to his chest and for one blessed moment allowed himself to imagine what it would feel like to have Albus in his arms once again, but he knew it could never be. 

That night he was plagued by dreams of him and Albus being intimate and he barely slept a wink.

.~.

Christmas morning came and Gellert was overcome with a sense of longing as he stared at Albus’ peace offering. Against his better judgment, he apparated to Godric’s Hollow an hour early and carefully concealed himself in a black cloak as he approached the Peverell gave. Albus was already there sitting on the grave, his expression matching the longing that Gellert was feeling. 

Gellert removed his cloak, suddenly revealing his presence to Albus on the opposite side of the graveyard. He slowly walked towards Albus, who had frozen in place. Gellert imagined Albus thought he wouldn’t show. He stopped only a few lengths away from Albus and they _stared_ , drinking in the welcome sight of the only other person who had or ever could understand them. Gellert noted that Albus was wearing their blood pact pendant and his heart swelled to see it around his neck.

Albus awkwardly cleared his throat. “Happy Christmas, Gellert.”

“Happy Christmas, Albus,” Gellert echoed. 

“I didn’t think you’d come,” said Albus. His hands were trembling as they hung loose at his side.

“I almost didn’t.” Gellert nervously ran his fingers through his hair. “But someone reminded me that Christmas was meant to be spent with those we love.”

They locked eyes for a moment before surging forward and meeting in a bruising kiss. For that one moment, all was right in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are great!


End file.
